Isabelle 風雨同舟 ( Through Thick and Thin )
by Olivia.is.Trash
Summary: This Story is about Isabelle, the Mayor's Secretary of Bluebell, through thick and thin she performs for the Town and is like the cement holding the bricks of Bluebell together. While the Mayor does fun things in the game, how does Issabelle feel? Or perhaps when the Mayor leaves altogether? How she always felt second best to her brother Digby or maybe her feelings for K.K slider?
1. Blossom's Bloom or Break

**Ok hi! Im back again with another ACNL fanfic, this is my second one, i have seen similar things to this but I shall put some of my own originality into it and I shall be fine xD So! This story is about Isabelle, the Mayor's loyal secretary in ACNL, I have getting into writing back stories for ACNL characters' it's quite fun! So, this fanfic will be about Isabelle's feelings about bieng alone while you are not in town hall or just not playing at all! I also write about her feelings before becoming secretary and while Tortimer was in charge! So, enjoy!**

When i was younger i was considered a good child, a "bright" child. I would make stories and silly characters in my head and I would be praised for it, everywhere I went my mother would tell anyone who'd listen my love for books and input. She was shocked to find out i had grown out of it, she said i "wasn't being me", I don't understand this. From the second we are born, choices get made for us. Our name, the clothes we wear, the colours of our bedroom wall's, what we eat and for a while it is ok, as we start of in life we are just learning how to walk and talk and breathe but when we get older and when we set off in adventures inside our minds of self discovery that remotely step out the category we have been given without choice "we aren't bieng ourselves" i often got hit with "this isn't you" how do you know who i am? I don't even know who i am! 

Highschool was a dark time for me, everything is so stereotypical in Highschool's and it drives me insane. You are trying to find yourself in this deep ocean and you are struggling, when you swim to the surface for air, a crashing wave sends you back to the bottom. When you finally set yourself free, it can be scary but it is more scary living a lie, pretending to be something you're not. I'm Isabelle by the way. When i was a child- as i said before, I would make silly characters up in my head, i was known as "the smart one" or "the nerd, Bookworm or Teachers pet" I didn't care though, once i reached highschool, when I would do this I would be "slacking off" or "not paying attention" for me, things changed as to where i stood on the "academic ability" chart, if that is a thing. I would try so hard on tests, projects and assignments to get my hopes up and receive an F. I believe you are built to make it in life or you aren't, you can always try but if your best isn't good enough, there is nowhere for you. My mother was glad to know i had managed to make it into college, i was back to being that bright child "she always knew i was" must of been a real shock when i came home telling her that I have recently been forced to take time off school because of my stress levels, the doctor- who barely knows me either- said i was to return home from college immediately, she was disappointed- you could see it in her eyes, nevertheless she let me stay. While i lived there I tried my best to cook or clean, I tried to impress myself mainly, make myself feel useful more than anything else, and that's when my Dad called me downstairs, he was disappointed with me the most, I haven't talked to him since i had moved back home "Blossom" he called, very unenthusiasticly aswell, that was his nickname for me, Blossom but _this_ blossom _his_ blossom didn't bloom, it broke, "yes, Dad?" I said as i came waddling downstairs, still in my pyjamas "now" he coughed, clearing his throat "you must get a job, you clearly cant deal with college so we must do with the qualifications you have" I stared at the floor and nodded "yeh" he coughed again _hem hem_ "chin up! You will get nowhere with an attitude like that" i stared at him _seriously?_ "I have signed you up for the job of Mayor's secretary for a town at the other end of the country its called Bluebell, Its where your brother works, what a boy!" i stared at him "i cant _leave!"_ He raised an eyebrow "I'm afraid you can, i have plenty of other problems without _you_ as another burden, Digby will be there to take care of you!" My mom poked in " what he is _trying to say_ was-" then my Dad butt back in "I _said_ what I _meant,_ maybe if we were harder on her in high school she wouldn't be here!" My Father wasn't trying to hurt me- he was just like that, and Digby, he was always the star. 4 minutes older. He was born, ready to shine, silent and adorable. I was born. Red faced and screaming, he was always smarter even when I was a close second in the beginning, not anymore though "but I- I clean!" He raised his other eyebrow to now "are you a maid?" I looked at the floor "I'll go pack" maybe bieng a secretary wouldn't be that bad. I could answer calls, clean an office. It wouldn't be that hard. And if I messed up "I'm just the secretary" it could be funny!

I packed some pyjamas and then looked through some of my mothers formal shirts. I would probably need a tie aswell. I put things in my case and looked online to see were bluebell was, it was very far from here, maybe leaving here would be best.

 **Wutcha think? Alright? Bad? Please review! I'm also participating in a FIC swap! If you are interested review honestly and then just say that you would like to fic swap with me and then I will review a fanfic of your's, ovecourse you have to be an author to do this. So yeh! Bye!!**


	2. I shall send you a souvenir sometime!

**Welcome back! Are you enjoying the story so far? Things get more interesting if you are bored so just hang in there! There are some important details hidden in this chapter! REVIEW!**

 **Isabelles POV**

I had my bags packed, i only had two, one filled with clothes and bed sheets, the other filled with, facial creams, lip balms, water, my bell bouch- that was full with 300,000 to get myself an house, a picture of my parents and some of my school friends, and my lucky teddy, I taken him everywhere, even in college when he didn't do me much good. I put on my comfiest hoodie and leggings and went to the train station with my bags and tickets. The morning was bright but wrapped in snow, i put on boots as it was certain i would slip, i went to town hall to get some things sorted for my move, and then i went to the Real-Estate store on the Mainstreet. With a couple phone calls bieng made over the morning, i would arrive in Bluebell and the arrangements will have been made, atleast thats what Tasmin and Thomasina, the twin Tanuki girls that worked with Timmy and Tommy on the Esate store and the Shop, their Uncle, Tom Nook also owned a shop in the town she was moving to in Bluebell- with his Wife, Sable and Daughter whom she didn't know the name of, so that would make things simpler. She was going to miss Greenlights, after all- it was where she had grown up, where she had made her first friendships, although all her friends are still enjoying college life. But things happen for a reason, and her reason was- she didn't quite know yet but she will find out. That reminded her, didn't Digby work at something to do with homes , "the happy house school"? Or something that sounded equally as stupid. She finally borded her Train, ordered a breakfast at last and made herself comfortable for the next 4 hours she would be sitting down.

 **Third person point of view**

On the stop after her a well-known cat came onboard, he was grinning while holding the small yellow backpack he took every "howdy Isabelle!" He yelled, laughing. This made Isabelle jump as she was dozing off, leaning on the window "hmph! Oh hey," she was now wiping her eyes as Rover sat across from her "so where are you headed?" Isabelle replied "Bluebell, i'm moving- I have a job there" Rover had a myschievious look in his eye "May i ask _what_ job?" Isabelle stuttered "Oh- i- uhm , i" she started laughing nervously "i'm going for - pfft hehe uhm the secretary course" Rover laughed "that would be right enough! I guess Pelly and Phyllis are getting old, 45 this year!" Then Rover gawped "that would make Tom and Sable Nook 46 to! And Their Daughter, Blossom must be 18! And Labelle 50! Omigosh Tortimer must be like 750!" This made Isabelle laugh then Rover Chimed "so what age are you?" Isabelle replied "i'm 21" Rover then asked "and you have finished College already!?" Isabelle hung her head in shame "i dropped out for health problems" she was now going red, then Rover sang "Really!? I thought i was the only one, I dropped out of college and NOW i get _paid_ to travel the world, i shall send you a souvenir sometime!" Isabelle smiled "that would be nice of you" then Rover asked "So if you have a job you must have bough a house, right?" Then Isabelle smiled "well err, no, _but_ when i get there i'm sure i'll be fine" Rover laughed "well Isabelle, i hope have an awesome little house and a great job and make loads friends in your new town!" And thats when porter's microphone grunged "Now arriving en Bluebell- Bluebell staćion" the Spanish accent had almost moaned, Isabelle hopped off the train, waving at Rover. Now what?

 **I hope you enjoyed! Ugh i had written this chapter and forgotten to save so then i had to re-write it! I cut it a bit short because it's currently 9:00pm and i need sleeeeep! I'm a busy man - xD im a girl btw - so! Pls review and I shall finish sometime tommorrow! Bye!**


	3. Turning over a New Leaf

**Authors Note = Hey! You're back! Are you enjoying the story so far? Let me know in the Reviews!**

"So if you have a job you must have bought a house, right?" Then Isabelle smiled "well err, no, _but_ when i get there i'm sure i'll be fine" Rover laughed "well Isabelle, i hope have an awesome little house and a great job and make loads friends in your new town!" And thats when porter's microphone grunged "Now arriving en Bluebell- Bluebell staćion" the Spanish accent had almost moaned, Isabelle hopped off the train, waving at Rover. Now what?

Well First she received her Map of Bluebell. Then she decided to go see Tom Nook's House shop, She didn't think it would be called that but something like that. She crossed the Train Tracks and into the Main Street. It was a lot warmer here in Bluebell than in Greenlights, that was mainly a winter resort and hardly anyone lived there permanently. Isabelle taken off her heavy Jumper and walked into the air conditioned outlet. She immediately felt awkward as Isabelle had walked into a family arguement between Tom Nook and his daughter Blossom, well at least that was what Rover said her name was. " _No boyfriends!"_ The girls frowned "I didn't go out with your Mother until I was 25!" Her Father Finished, the girl sniggered "that's because you had no game, Dad" she replied Coolly, Sable then laughed while Tom, trying not to laugh said " Blossom _Carol Jane Able Nook! Go to -"_ he laughed but decided to finish "Go to your room, right-" he finally noticed Isabelle, wishing she was invisible and cringing "I didn't mean to walk in-" But the tanuki was Smiling "Oh no! Come in, my Wife shall serve you and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask,"

Isabelle smiled and started talking to Sable "err well I'm-" _hem hem_ Isabelle hesitated, that voice of sarcasm sounded familiar, nevertheless she continued talking "well I'm moving, I'm from Greenlights I spoken to thinger bob and whas'ername" she was clicking her fingers and got interrupted by another _hem hem_ , she turned around, it was Digby. Isabelle weakly smiled "hey..." she wanted to die, her successful brother that she has not spoken to in 6 years is here. "Hey little sis!" He had grown quite tall. She looked up "Hi" then Digby looked at Sable "I'm here for Blossom?" She nodded and walked into the back room. So _Digby_ was the Boyfriend Tom Nook didn't want Blossom having. Isabelle was here 5 minutes and probably knew most of the Town's current gossip. "She is in the back room, dear". Once Digby was gone, Sable rolled her eyes then laughed and sighed "so! As you were saying" Isabelle had lost her Train of thought "wel err, I'm moving here from Greenlight, I had spoken to hingerbob and thingybom, err" she was back to clicking her fingers again "the girls, uhh..." Sable smiled patiently and then spoke "Tasmin and Thomasina?" The Isabelle smiled "yes!" They both laughed "having one of those days?" Isabelle nodded and smiled "so you are Digby's sister?" Isabelle nodded "are you moving in with him" She then shook her head "I'd rather keep away from him, honestly" Sable smiled " oh I had the same problem with my sister, then she moved to the city, Mable is in charge of the Clothes shop now, feel free to pop in and say hi! Well ovecourse Labelle moved back to the city to peruse her _dreams_ " then Sable's eyes widened "I'm sorry! You probably don't want to hear this!" Isabelle replied "dont be silly! So why is Digby here?" Sable's eyes crept into a dirty look "oh, He is Blossom's boyfriend, no offence but i dont like him very much" Isabelle nodded "Finally someone gets it! Digby was always the star growing up, Isn't he a bit old for your daughter anyway?" Sable nodded now "yes 3 years but what can you do, huh?" They both laughed as Tom Nook Came in "Is Everything set for you to pick a spot for a house?" They both said in unison "yup!"

As Isabelle and Tom Nook walked back across the train tracks Tom Nook began talking "the town is divided in two by the river" he started to explain "on this side most of or houses, shops and Public work projects are on this side with a slope to the beach. And across the river there are our farms, barns, vegetable patches, ponds et cetera, et cetera," Isabelle nodded "are there many spaces between the town hall and the beach?" Isabelle loved the beach at her old town, when she was little she would always collect the sea shells and make necklaces "Yes! Quite a few, oh ho!" Once Isabelle had found the perfect spot she asked if she could get the house built with two floors, Mr. Nook replied "yes, does 100,000 bells seem fair?" Isabelle nearly fell down the beach slope, she had enough bells sje just didn't expect it to be so pricey. After she reluctantly handed over the bells and signed paper work and then she headed off to the Town Hall, where she received her TPC and Address. Then she, shyly and reluctantly- like the introvert she was, asked about the secretary position and it was an immediate _yes!_. Isabelle was walking home, casually introducing herself to some people, by this point it was nearly 7pm and she had not ate since 10 am, thats 9 hours! She didn't have a place to rest either, what was she going to do?

 **AN - what do you think? Please Review and tell me what you think I should do next!**


	4. Digby the Trouble Maker

**Howdy! Ok so i dont have a spell checker and I'm reading over my work, going through it with a fine nit comb to try and catch mistakes but i feel like i'm still missing things- if anyone would like to be my Beta Reader - PM me!**

Isabelle sighed, she didn't want to do this- but what choice did she have? She left her belongings under her new desk at townhall and walked across the trick-tracks and towards the large hill behind the mainstreet where most shopkeepers houses were. She knocked on Digby's door _knock knock_ "Digby" _knock knock_ "Digby" _knock knock-_ before she could say the final "Digby" he actually answered the door- with very little clothes on! Blossom was in the background of his home with not much clothes on either "I wonder what Tom Nook would say" Isabelle thought but then she could see the colour drain from his face when he looked past her, It wasn't Tom Nook it was Someone much more Violent when you crossed their path, it was _Sable_ Nook! _Funny ,_ Isabelle thought, she always had saw Sable as the genteel type. Digby began stuttering as Isabelle turned around and slowly stepped away from the door- smirking, so Sable could get in "Blossom _carolina jane Victoria ABLE NOOK!!"_ She yelled " **put your clothes on and _get_ OUT this Boy's House NOW!**" _Wow_ thought Isabelle when she was 18 she would remain locked in her room studying so she would atleast get a C-, yet again _Digby_ was always a troublemaker _always,_ She never really knew what her Father saw in him, sure he was smart but he was cocky and arrogant, the three don't go well together at all. Once Blossom and Sable had left- arguing, Isabelle walked back to the Doorway. "Hey, Digger." she spoke quitely " _what"_ he snapped, after explaining her situation to Digby, he let her stay he wasn't a bad person just a bit of a hornswoggle, Isabelle stayed _no more_ than one night before swiftly leaving to decorate her home. Isabelle knew herself she would mess that up if she done it herself so she popped into nooks homes to pay the bill and hire a decorator from that _happy house_ place that Digby worked at. When she walked in Sable had been crying but Tom quickly Started talking to Isabelle "hello! Your house is finished?" Isabelle nodded hold 100,000 bells "i'm here for a decorator, would that be ok?" Tom smiled "I shall send one through today woth _this_ key" he had pointed at one of Isabelles extra keys "and then give your key back when you come with the payment of 10,000 bells" im sure it wasn't _meant_ to sound like blackmail but it did. "sure!" Isabelle chirped, once again signing a contract for proof and she went off to her new job. It wasn't difficult, in fact it was pretty easy. She cleaned the office - listened to the old mayor sleep, taken boring phone calls. It wasn't that bad, she decided to treat herself to a night off and went to the club to listen to K.K perform acoustically, he was _soooo_ dreamy. He asked anyone if they had a song request but she was too shy to ask. The smooth blues singer looked down at Isabelle- yes she _was_ that small "well, look at the pretty little thing down front row!" Isabelle went red half blushing as if it was a compliment and half blushing at the embarrassment and frustration of bieng mocked by her favourite singer. She stuttered and frowned "aren't you a little _too_ young to be out here _pretty lady._ Isn't it past your bedtime?" A few people laughed. She didn't get it though. Then K.K went red, he felt bad, he wasn't sure why though, maybe it was the confused and embarrassed look on her face. He coughed _hem hem_ "you come backstage later, k?" He winked - that would take the bad look off it, right?

 **Ok! What do you think? Tell me in the Reviews!**


	5. Isabelle, call me?

**Ok you must be enjoying the story if you're still here, right? Maybe you're not liking it? Nevertheless I'm pretty glad you're here. That's all I had to say but please review**

Once she went off to her new job. It wasn't difficult, in fact it was pretty easy. She cleaned the office - listened to the old mayor sleep, taken boring phone calls. It wasn't that bad, she decided to treat herself to a night off and went to the club to listen to K.K perform acoustically, he was _soooo_ dreamy. He asked anyone if they had a song request but she was too shy to ask. The smooth blues singer looked down at Isabelle- yes she _was_ that small "well, look at the pretty little thing down front row!" Isabelle went red half blushing as if it was a compliment and half blushing at the embarrassment and frustration of bieng mocked by her favourite singer. She stuttered and frowned "aren't you a little _too_ young to be out here _pretty lady._ Isn't it past your bedtime?" A few people laughed. She didn't get it though. Then K.K went red, he felt bad, he wasn't sure why though, maybe it was the confused and embarrassed look on her face. He coughed _hem hem_ "you come backstage later, k?" He winked - that would take the bad look off it, right?

Isabelle just nodded, she would _not_ go anywhere with him now, she was sure he didn't mean it but she just wanted to leave now, once the show had ended she quickly left, "wow" she thought, she was here barely a day and she already dreaded waking up the next morning, having to face the chat and rumours of the evening before, _ugh_ that was all her life was, one big _fail._ She always struggled with social events, she usually hid in the toilets of her school, she would talk to people sometimes but other times she just needed a break. She felt fake all the time because when anyone caught her in the act of bieng who she really was, _insecure_ she immediately put her emotional barricade up and pretended to be a cute bubbly girl like everyone _knew_ she was, _knew. "Knew"_ they never really _knew_ though, did they? No one knew her, sometimes she wouldn't even know her and as the days, weeks, months and years went on- she got better at Hiding her insecurities and believing them so that when ever she was alone, they got worst, people always say there is a _lie_ in believe, and that was what she was. She was just one big liar,

 _I'm fine_ was one of the more frequently used ones, never really was fine though and when stupid things like a dumb guy hitting on her or whatever _that_ was that just happened, she would raise those emotional barricades that tiny bit higher to protect herself more than anyone else as she always struggled bieng social, she was great at hiding it though. Why would this happen to her? " For once when someone praises you - you don't take it as a compliment, you take it as an insult. You were so used to bieng insulted it became the norm that when someone believed in you all you did was say "why are you lying?" You believed everyone else but you never believed in yourself. You were always second best, it was pathetic really but you never even tried to show them all wrong, you simply accepted it "yeah you are right" dog up! No more miss, Victim!" This is what Isabelle would tell herself everyday, the last part she got from her dad. She was walking home in the rain when she heard a soft "hey" come from behind her, she turned around- it was none other than K.K slider, she stared "what?" His mouth curved into a smile as he slowly approached her, carrying an umbrella on the empty and wet high street. She smiled back, simply for the sake of sympathy- she was bieng rude at the moment. He held the umbrella over them both as their faces, scarlette from the cold got very near to each other, Isabelle could see herself reflect in his hazel eyes, she looked away "what is it you need?" he gently turned her face towards him "you" she was going very red "you have changed your tune" she looked away, making him also move so their positions with each didn't change "I'm sorry, what is your name- I would like to see you again" he was very smooth and Isabelle was not used to this sort of treatment. He was probably a womaniser, he would probably forget her within a good few days.But she _wanted_ to believe him, for the first time in her life someone actually _liked_ her and she wanted that feeling of acceptance, even just a taste of it. She stuttered "my n-name is Isabelle" she was shivering from the weather and the shock. He smiled "well, Isabelle. Has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful?" She shook her head vigorously and pulled away from him. She welped and said "I have to go" but he stepped in front of her, holding the umbrella over her head, putting his jacket around her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. Isabelle began to panic, what!? She could already hear and see the front cover of every news paper tomorrow, K.K slider was international with a pick of _any_ girl in the world! But he picked her, that was special, she finally relaxed and closed her eyes, she was scared - this would be the moment he pulled away and started laughing, everyone would have been hid in the bushes and she would never live down the dreadful embarrassment of actually thinking somebody liked her. She waited, waited and waited then waited some more, time was going in slow motion, each tick slower than the last, she was still waiting, but it never happened and then she felt his lips pressed against hers, she didn't want it to end, he wrapped an arm around her, she broke away and layed her nuzzle on his shoulder, he was putting something in the pocket of the bomber jacket he gave her he then whispered in her ear "call me, Isabelle" and casually walked off. Ovecourse the pair both thought they were alone, as Isabelle walked across the slippy wet metal tracks to get back into town, she never noticed Stitches, the lazy bear would almost definitely slip to atleast one of the town gossipers what he had saw.

 **What do you think, i put a lot of effort into this chapter so I would really like a review on it, if you have any advice on how to make my writing better please review!**


	6. Snatched out my hands

**Hooollloo! I'm back! Well what did you think of the previous chapter? I put alot of feeling into that chapter as I struggle with social anxiety in real life and it gets hard, anyway, this isn't a pity party for little old me so lets get on with the chapter and please _review_**

Isabelle woke up in the early hours of the morning to get ready for work, the events of the night before seeming like a dream when she smoothly replayed them in her mind. As she was walking in the still wet grass she could here whispering and laughing, she wasn't sure why- no one was on the mainstreet last night, it couldn't of been about her, could it? When she arrived in the town hall, the mayor was not there yet but there were some magazines on her desk, she glanced at them before staring at the double doors the old Mayor bad burst into, 5 seconds prior - wear a floral shirt, swimming trunks and camera round his neck, a sun hat and sandals. Isabelles eyes _twitched._ She then smiled before she got cut off and the old turtle began to speak, "i'm retiring, dear- I shall leave it up to you who will be the next mayor and for now i'll be off" Isabelle laughed "you're kidding, where are you going?" Tortimer replied "an old Island resort i went to _years_ ago, tahtah!" He had left. Isabelle sighed, _now what?_ The mayor walked back through the doors and piped "oh and Issy?" She looked up at him, "try not to mess up?". She looked down at the magazines, there were pictures of her on them, they were blurry but they were of last night, she sighed again. She would wait a couple days before she would text the pop star, she didn't even know if the number he gave her was real, but she shrugged it off, leaving work early to go to the cafè for a coffee. She walked through the grass that was slighlty dry now, ignoring the whispers as she walked into the cafè and _much_ to her surprise, K.K slider was there. She shuffled in, trying to pretend like she never seen him and placed an order as the purple cat's Rosie and Bob walked in. She stared at the wall when she had received her coffee and Brewster had asked her how her day had been "oh, terrible- the mayor wants to retire and there is no one to take his job" and that is when Rosie joined in on the conversation, "why don't _you_ become the Mayor, Isabelle?" She stuttered "i wouldn't do well" then Mr.Slider joined in also "are you kidding? With this pretty little thing as Mayor? We would have a fantastic town" she went red, take her last chug of warm coffee before quickly saying her goodbyes and stepping out of the warm cafè and into the frosty wet town. She walked past the beach and decided to simply sit on the edge of the cliff, people watching and listening to the waves. As she sat, it began to rain but that only made the waves more relaxing. She had closed her eyes when she felt someone sit down next to her. It was K.K slider, she went red then quietly said "don't you have a tour to go on?" He lusghed "it's out of season, Sweetheart" she went red, _sweetheart?_ She once again relaxed her muscles and lay her head on his shoulder as he quietly played his acoustic guitar, adding to the gently atmosphere of nature and a strong taste of seasalt when he had stopped playing he put an arm around the sleepy Isabelle and said "I still don't know much about you, Isabelle" she sighed "well i know loads about you, it sounds wierd but everyone knows who you are," he chuckled "you act like a little girl sometimes, how old are you?" She softly answered, tired "i'm 21, and you?" He replied "i'm 25" she smiled, she didn't know how to reply to that, she never had much practice talking before now,she could feel herself drifting off in his arms, listening to the waves then she heard a camera go off, then another, she fluttered her eyes open and could see their shadows infront of the flash, ruining the sunset view. They were soon going to be trampled, K.K then sighed "never _any_ privacy!" He stood up, gently holding Isabelle's hand so she could get up also before the paparazzi would stun him with all sorts of questions about his and the secretary's _friendship._ Isabelle had to jog to keep up with him before she let go, making the look behind him, she sighed "i have to go, it was nice to see you again," and she left, he shouted as she left "Isabelle! Did i say something?" She turned around and smiled "no" before walking off into the horizon, back into townhall, she hated those camera people, they would twist things, they always did, when she walked near her desk- she noticed the magazine "miss nintendique" from earlier ontop of her usual stack of paperwork she never kept trackof. She decided to examine it further. There were pictures of her on the magazines, _her?_ Why? They were showing pictures of K.K slider and then an article about what had happened last night, someone _must_ have been there, unless K.K told people, she read on - _the singer himself confirmed the rumours in the early hours of this morning, on instagoat with a caption of "always look into rumours, if you are here for an answer to them, they are true_ she felt embarrassed, he did give her a number though? She texted it "you told people?" she put the phone down and lay her head on her desk _buzz buzz_ she immediately read it "yes, i'm sorry if you didn't want that" she sent a heart and then got on with some of her paperwork.

 ** _A day later_**

 _I_ sabelle got out her home in the early morning to answer her mail, recieving three letters instead of the normal one from her Mom, 1 was from her mother and one was about the new mayor she had advertised for - they would be arriving tomorrow, she then opened another letter - it was from KK, it read-

 _Isabelle,_

 _I am going on tour, you have no idea what you have done to my bank account! I have made millions, people think now i have fallen for a lovely normal girl like you, they would have a chance of it happening to them! Well sweet Issy, i will not see you for a long time now but stay safe an I shall be back home soon._

 _Stay beautiful_

 _I love you_

 _Kristopher Keith Slider Xx_

She sighed, _aww._ What did he mean about "falling for an average girl like you" did he only use her for a nice reputation- well after his rather bold affair with Felicity, she thought he would need to get back in with the crowds and stop bieng controversial. Wasn't it "out of season" like a day ago? It didn't matter, he was probably never coming back here anyway and the chances of him remembering her were 1/100,000,000, his words were lies, he never loved her. If he loved her he would of stayed or maybe brought her with him, maybe he could of told her face to face, she was disappointed. He would be off enjoying tours, while she would be here in this stuffy office, trying to forget him- it was going to be hard but things happen for a reason "but _nothing_ good happens to me! And when it does it gets snatched out my hands" Isabelle said aloud, it was like highschool, when she struggled with nearly everything and got labelled _wierd_ for bieng quiet. It sucked, generally her life sucked, it did. She went to bed early to sleep off her sadness. Besides, the new Mayor would be coming tomorrow.

 **Ok!! Its finished, quiet a lengthy chapter? Tell me what you think in the reviews!!!**


	7. Too good to be true

**Ok im back! Chapter 7 already? (Btw felicity is a singer in this lol) I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Please review!**

His words were lies, he never loved her. If he loved her he would of stayed or maybe brought her with him, maybe he could of told her face to face, she was disappointed. He would be off enjoying tours, while she would be here in this stuffy office, trying to forget him- it was going to be hard but things happen for a reason "but _nothing_ good happens to me! And when it does it gets snatched out my hands!" Isabelle cried aloud, it was like highschool, when she struggled with nearly everything and got labelled _wierd_ for bieng quiet. It sucked, generally her life sucked, it did. She went to bed early to sleep off her sadness. Besides, the new Mayor would be coming tomorrow.

-beep beep, beep beep- _Clang._ Isabelle moaned why must she get up so early? She reluctantly got up and ready for work. She arrived at the town hall, the sun beaming through the windows leaving a faint shadow behind every object and got her paper work started, she didn't exactly know when the mayor would be arriving so she would have to find out. She listened to the radio- nearly every song belonging to K.K slider. She felt sad, she was here a matter of days and she already wanted be somewhere else. Anywhere, maybe even back in college where nearly every other child her age was. Apart from her "oh so talented" brother, he was _always_ the special one with thecute smile but right after their parents backs turned, he would be up to mischief, as usual. The side to Digby no one knew. Isabelle sighed, she should stop feeling sorry for herself, she should be used to this feeling of loneliness by now. She organised some stupid papers and heard the telephone go off - it was from whoever was going to be mayor, they would be arriving at 2pm today so that gave her time to do stuff, like cry, eat, cry, pretend she was fine and eat some more. Sounded like a plan. She looked at the clock, she still had ages to wait before _anything_ exciting was going to happen, she looked at a magazine- she had lots of things to be doing but she wanted to keep beating herself up. There was an advertisement for Nooks Homes under the article about that stupid, meaningless _kiss_ with that _guy._ The ad reminded her that she needed to pay her loan back to the tanuki business man. She got out the empty townhall and crossed the train tracks. She arrived into the small store that was also very stuffy from the weather outside and was greeted with Blossom, Tom Nooks daughter. She smiled unenthusiasticly then spoke "hey" she said she spoke again "you're Digby's sister, right?" Isabelle went red "yes, i'm Isabelle" then Blossoms eyes went wide "is it true you _kissed_ K.K slider!?" Isabelle sighed "I'm here to payoff my loan" then the tanuki-hedgehog hybrid tutted "my dad is not in, come back later. Now spill the tea!" Isabelle stared at the floor "yeh I guess i did" she whispered, then Blossom gasped "you did!?" She then clapped her hands or _paws_ "tell me EVERYTHING" waving her painted claws in the air. Isabelle moaned "do i have to?" She frowned then getting a harsh response from Blossom " _yes,_ _EVERYTHING" Isabelle shook her head "it was just a dumb kiss. A mistake" she left the store, feeling more down than she did before, somehow. Where was the "good" in "goodbye" Isabelle heard herself think "_ _just before the bye, Idiot"._ _That was the thing with Isabelle, to hide her pain she would joke about things. Why does K.K get to steal her heart then venture of on tours to different countries? Experience things Isabelle could only dream of? She walked across the train tracks and checked the time, the Mayor would be arriving in an hour, she could organise something nice in that time for their arrival. She was walking to the town hall when it suddenly began raining intensely. She didn't have an umbrella. She was going to make a great impression on the new Mayor, looking like this. She kept glancing behind her back, she had and uneasy feeling somebody was watching, she kept turning around so much that she never saw the large rock infront of her that made her trip. She screamed. She waited for her already messy fur to be splashed by mud but it never happened, she had been caught by someone. She opened her eyes, it was none other than K.K Slider. She jumped out his arms "why are you here!? What do you want?" She didn't care if she was bieng rude. This man kept messing with her head, he smiled. This only made her more angry "just leave me alone!" She stomped off but slipped. He caught her again "why?" He almost whispered. She pushed herself away "you keep messing with me, it's not fair. One minute you're here, the next you're there, it's frustrating," he smiled "I'm sorry but, i dont know what you're talking about" she glared at him and grabbed his hand "follow!" She was taking him to Town Hall. She had fell into a pit fall before she very suddenly was in her house, in only her underwear next to K.K who was in his usual, no clothes look. Their faces were getting very close. She closed her eyes, were they going to kiss again?_

 _Isabelle had suddenly woke up, in the empty town hall, she looked down at the Nooks Home ad that she was reading before. It was a dream, too good to be true. She stared at the clock, her eyes were blurry from sleepiness - she stared. What time was the Mayor coming at anyway? She sighed- never again will she sleep at work. She was lying to herself ovecourse, it was 1:45pm which meant she now had 15 minutes to organise a party for the new Mayor. She made an announcement through the microphone on her desk "uhhm , come to the train tracks! Err the Mayor will be there in like- 10 minutes!" She coughed, there was dry saliva down the side of her mouth. She wiped her face with a wet wipe and ran her fingers through her fur and ran off to the train tracks._

 _ **Ok so this chapter I thought was pretty boring. But hey! Its a learning curve with every word. Tell what you think in the reviews**_


	8. Mayor Audrey

**Hello! Ok I'm back and im going to let you in on a little secret, I don't know where this story ends, sounds wierd but this story is just whatever pops into my head and i just roll with it! Its more fun that way so if there are plot holes of any kind- that might be why xD. Enjoy!**

She stared at the clock, her eyes were blurry from sleepiness - she stared. What time was the Mayor coming at anyway? She sighed- never again will she sleep at work. She was lying to herself ovecourse, it was 1:45pm which meant she now had 15 minutes to organise a party for the new Mayor. She made an announcement through the microphone on her desk "uhhm , come to the train tracks! Err the Mayor will be there in like- 10 minutes!" She coughed, there was dry saliva down the side of her mouth. She wiped her face with a wet wipe and ran her fingers through her fur and ran off to the train tracks.

She scurried, for once it actually mattered if she was late or not. Thankfully most of the residents were there already, she completed a quick roll call from the residential list to see who was there. _Twiggy Gruff Punchy Stitches Goldie._ Great! Everyone was here. She stuttered. She was never good at speaking aloud, "err- when they arrive. Scream "welcome" I guess." She didn't sound convincing. Like, at all. A tall female, walked onto the path surrounding the towns trainstation. She was tall and slender, with an hourglass figure and silky, dark green hair surrounding her face that definitely brought out the blue in those bright eyes of hers. She was gorgeous. Isabelle stuttered, so did many other villagers "what should we do?" Spoke one "we shouldn't just stand here!" Mentioned another. Some one else spoke, followed by the rest of the group of domesticated animals "here goes-" " _WELCOME!"_ The girl smiled- confused. Isabelle finally spoke "oh, Mayor we are so glad you are here!" This made the girl raise an eyebrow, "I'm not the Mayor?" Isabelle laughed nervously "oh you're such a jokester, Mayor! Come follow me to town hall, we can discuss there" the girl began to sweat "w-wait". It was too late, Isabelle grabbed her hamd. For once she was confident she _wasn't_ wrong. The girl followed saying "Hi" or "Hello, I'm Audrey," to a few villagers. It wouldn't be hard, there were only 5 residents in Bluebell. They had arrived in Town hall and Isabelle had sighed, "uhm I'm your secretary, Isabelle. this is your desk now!" Pointing at the desk with the large and luxurious chair behind it. Audrey smiled "thanks but- where do you sit?" Isabelle laughed "Here!" Pointing at a pathetic excuse for a seat. The girl frowned "well if I _am_ the Mayor now- here" she had pulled the comfortable seat from her own desk and sat it at Isabelle's back, "now _sit,"_ Isabelle stuttered, before the girl raised her eyebrows- the same way Isabelle's father did. They were the _don't even_ eyebrows. You never questioned them. Isabelle sat then awkwardly smiled before the girl spoke again " as you were saying, Isabelle" Isabelle liked this new girl, she had a warm aura around her that made her very welcoming. Isabelle then spoke, a bit more calmly now "well- I guess i should register you as a resident before you become tje official Mayor. So whats ypur name?" There was a quick pause, Isabelle spoke again before the girl could open her mouth. "Audrey! Right. Sorry" Audrey smiled

"One of _those_ days?" Isabelle laughed- so far it was always one of _those_ days. Generally, Isabelle was a forgetful person. Isabelle then asked "so, Audrey, how old are you?" The girl answered, a bit to hesitantly "I'm 24, fresh out university, I actually came here to become a technician for club LOL but I'm here now!" Audrey then laughed. It was a cute laugh not the ugly ones that Isabelle heard herself do. Wow, this girl had it all, brains, looks and personality. An 11/10 if there was ever one, she was two. This only made Isabelle feel worse. What would she reply with, "oh yeh I dropped out cause I couldn't handle it" _No_ She couldn't say that! She just smiled and pretended to write and without sounding sarcastic replied "thats nice," then Isabelle gasped "oh I'm so sorry!!" Audrey jumped "why?". Isabelle started at the ground "how did I forget something so important!" Isabelle then sighed before speaking "ok, you have to go to Tom Nooks Estate Agents, get your plans for residential pernamency sorted and come back," Isabelle was happy, she used _alot_ of fancy words there. Audrey smiled "Okay!" Before casually leaving townhall, her hair swising around her shoulders. Her frame slowly moving so she appeared to be floating. She was _stunning._ Isabelle slammed her head on her desk, there was a pause before she spoke to herself, "owww," being what she said out loud. She jerked up for no reason. While the mayor was gone, she put the big chair back to where it was before and sat on her stool. Conveniently, Audrey walked back into town hall- smiling. It quickly faded "hey! You moved your chair!" Isabelle smiled "err, its fine - really." She then changed the subject, "So! Found the perfect spot for your new house?" Audrey smiled "yup!" Then Isabelle wrote some things down before chirping "alright! You're all set for your new life in Bluebell, here is your town pass card or TPC for short, it allows you to travel so _dont_ lose it!" Isabelle then laughed a bit "I guessyou will need the rest of the day off to unpack! I might visit you to see how you are!" Audrey then giggled before leaving the town hall TPC in hand. 

**And that's a wrap! What do you think? I might not upload for another week as school happens so yeh! Bye for now! Xx**


	9. Auntie IssaBee

**Heyyy! I'm finally back! Well how are you enjoying the story thus far? Tell me what you think in the reviews, I finally got a spell checker! Hooray, anyways. Enjoy**.

Isabelle was slowly walking home, like her feet were stuck in sink sand. They probably had melted from the heat, she looked down and sighed. She was alone. Sure she had he brother and the mayor to talk to, but she wouldn't want to burden them with her problems, thats all she was, a burden. She could hear pigeons coo on the nearby trees, the sun blinding her as it set. She turned around. She could talk to them but, it would mean nothing. They would hear her but they wouldn't listen. That would just make her feel like a bigger burden. She walked on. She was looking at the ombré sky until she tripped over an unnoticed rock. She hit the grass patched ground. "Oof" she sat for a second. "Hey! Are you all right?" It was Audrey, Isabelle looked around and laughed from embarrassment, "yeh, just me. I'm a bit clumsy. Tee hee" she always put on this mask. She ought to stop it really, how could she? Everyone would see her for the "weirdo"

she was. Audrey smiled, "you're not, I've seen that look before," The girl was now sitting next to her, Isabelle remained silent, like the P in Ptarmigan, Audrey knew what that meant, "so something is wrong, Isabelle." Isabelle began to panic, the voice in her head spoke "look! You have worried her! Are you happy now? Geez why dont you just shut up! I bet sje thinks you're an idiot. Wouldn't blame her either, you're just a stupid idiot anyway so whats new" she looked away and whispered "I'm fine" Isabelle pulled herself to her feet, dusted her self down. She was going to leave but Audrey spoke, fast "you're obviously not fine so why lie? I wouldn't judge you, your my friend," Audrey got up too, held her hand. Isabelle stared at the ground and thought "thats what they all say," she then spoke with a convincing smile,"thanks but i have to run," she withdrew her hands and walked away. She was fine anyway, she would pull through like she always did.

 **The next day**

Isabelle woke up, reluctantly. She was never a morning person. She usually stayed up until 2:30 am so, it was expected she would be tired, waking 3 hours later for work. After 3 large cups of coffee from the newly opened cafè, Isabelle left for work. She thought she would wear an extra fluffy jumper this morning as it was now, certainly, winter time. It was slightly too big for her but very comfortable, she arrived at the town hall with a note on her desk, It was from Audrey. "Issy, I might not come in today- job as Mayor doesn't pay much so i'm working at cafè and Nooks Homes to get extra bells for furniture and food". Fair enough" thought Isabelle. She never really had control over whether the Mayor showed up anyway. Audrey was _her_ boss, not vise versa, but it was nice she left a note. Isabelle looked through things she had to do today, she started by filling out criteria for the new cafè. She then turned on the radio for the news, a strong English accent spoke "after the success of K.K slider's tour this season he has released a song titled "K.K IssaBee" rather unusual isn't it john?" Another man spoke "sure is, this said the singer shall be returning to his home town Bluebell in a matter of two weeks to see family and friends" the subject then changed, Isabelle's heart stopped. He was going to be coming home, she was doing so well trying not to think of him and now he would be right under her nose, like a dog wanting a treat it knew would hurt it. She was stupid that way, but she never thought of anyone the way she thought of him. His new song was called "Issa Bee"? Wasn't that some sort of nickname for "Isabelle"? Maybe she was looking to far into this. 

She listened back into the radio, something about Digby was mentioned, the posh English man spoke again "and it seems Digby Yeller has become chairman of the Happy Home Academy and has opened several new universities in urban areas of Animania ( the country animal crossing is based in i made up) and became top partners with the giant company that is Nook Homes, it has also been announced the young dog is getting engaged to a former co-worker Miss, Lottie Lyles and also have a child on the way! How nice!" What? Why did Isabelle find out through radio and not letter, text message phone call or conversation. She left townhall to go find her brother. What about Blossom? Who is Lottie? She had so many questions for him. She walked across the train tracks and into Nooks Homes, he would be there, wouldn't he? Isabelle saw the Mayor talking to a customer, she clearly worked here partime. She smiled politely and walked into the backroom of the shop, without permission to look for her brother who clearly had his life perfectly figured out while Isabelle still acted like a 12 year, eating readymade noodles in her room at 2:30 am. She looked around for her brother, he was behind a desk typing with a large ring on his finger, "Digby , hi" she stared the conversation, about to erupt at any moment. He looked around then smiled, falsely "Issy! Hey littles sissy!" He was ruffling her hair. She awkwardly laughed _heh_. She then looked at him, deep down, she was happy for him. He was her brother and blood is thicker than water. "Congratulations on the wedding and puppy, dig! Not to mention your promotion!" He smiled "thanks baby sis! That means alot" he was acting very fake, not like he used to. Maybe responsibility changed him. Isabelle then asked "but, what about Blossom?" Digby went red and hushed her "ok i two timed but i'm 100% loyal to lottie now!" Isabelle's eyes twitched "well alright then" Digby then chuckled "so how are you enjoying the feature in K.K 's new song? Everyone knows by the way" it was now Isabelle who went red. She whispered "i dunno what you mean..." she stared at the door, longing to use it. This made him laugh louder "aw sis! Never handled commitment well! I mean look at how college turned out!" He put his arm on her shoulder, expecting her to laugh along. She pulled away and glared "i dont appreciate your _snivy_ comments, Digby. Everyone has their issues, i might just tell everyone about _your_ secret. Nevertheless tell lottie i said congratulations" and with that she left, for once, standing up for herself. She walked home, not even thinking twice about what she said, he deserved it. She was back in town hall when she heard K.K 's new song. It was quite catchy, to be fair. She didn't want him to come back though, a part of her did, she was doing so well but maybe it was supposed to turn put like this, she went to the cafè and ordered a large sluce of cake to make herself feel better. She went back to thinking about Digby. How did they even come out the same person? He was _so_ responsible and _rich,_ she was here, searching for change, just to buy this one slice of cake. She lay her head on her desk "I'm having a bad day today, Brewster" He cooed "Maybe, cappuccino help? Coooo" he spoke in broken English, he was originally French but he had a good heart so who cared. She left the cafè and it began to rain torrentially. This was when K.K slider grabbed her and held her tightly, she looked into his eyes, they were going to kiss, suddenly they were surrounded by flashing camera and paparazzi and then, he dropped, she was blinded by the flash of a camera, deafened by the sound of hysterical laughter, "you thought he was going to kiss _you?"_

She then bounced awake "huh?" Oh, it was another one of _those._ She hate some more of her cake, she hated dreams like that, the kind that made you dread sleeping again. She left the cafè, she suddenly wasn't in the mood for work again she went home and went to bed, trying to smother herself in her unicorn covered pillows, her room was quiet childish, you would think a 7 year old lived in it. It reminded her of home, she missed it terribly, around now - if she was still in college. She would be getting prepared for graduation. But she was here, in this room, in the other end of Animania, feeling sorry for herself, eating her third readymade meal today- as she wasn't the best at cooking, while her peers, suchas Digby were having children, getting married, graduating. She was a failure, was there any place for her in this world apart from bieng a dumb old secretary?

 **Ok! This chapter was double the length it should have been! Whoops! Ok I really enjoyed writing this chapter so if you have nay criticism please review! Bye for now!**


	10. Better A Good Atitude Rather A Bad Habit

**Hey! Welcome back! So this is chapter 10 and I think I will write another 15 chapters before I can positively put this story to an end, I didn't plan it out but I think I know where I want it to go so yeh! That is not to say that I will end this story in only 15 chapters but hey, things will start making sense soon, if they currently are not, I have been proofreading for plot holes so just bare with me xD I have the spelling ability of a four year old, don't judge xD Anyways enjoy!**

Isabelle woke up in the early hours of the morning for work- as usual, when the phrase came to her mind "better a good attitude rather a bad habit" she had heard it somewhere, she couldn't remember where though. Every time something went wrong, like the usually did- she would repeat the phrase in her head and it actually helped her attitude. When the Mayor arrived in Town hall, 3 hours late. Again. It didn't matter, Audrey was the boss anyways so she could generally make up her own work hours, and Isabelle's too. She smiled, showing white and perfectly shaped teeth, "congratulations on the newfound parenthood to Digby, Isabelle!" Isabelle smiled, unenthusiastically, but generally was thankful, it was nice of her to get a gift. Even if it was for Digby, she did like Digby, they did get on well. But when she talked to him yesterday, he looked, false, like a shell when he was inside, broken? I guess she wasn't the only one having a hard time at the moment, and it was going to get worst, K.K slider was coming home, right when it would be mating season when all the animals would have a strong lust for each other, and she would have to explain to the Mayor why she would be locked in her home, hiding. Then advise she did the same, it would be the males who would literally fight just to get a partner, so it did not come as a surprise when Digby told Isabelle that he was going to become a Dad, well it did but, She supposed it made sense. Isabelle then looked at Audrey then awkwardly smiled "Uhm, you should know something, Mayor" she was trying not to laugh. This was going to be awkward, Audrey looked up, her eyes fluttering with curiosity, she replied "Yes, -" she laughed "IssaBee?" Isabelle sighed then stiffly spoke "well, I would advise that you, worked from home towards next week onwards as-" she stared at her hands, they were going all sweaty. "As, it is _hem hem_ uhm, It's, " Audrey cut her off, politely "Mating season?, I was going to tell you the same thing" She then smiled, Isabelle nodded. She was glad that was over. The two laughed at the awkward situation before the song k.k IssaBee came on, for the hundredth time this week and the Mayor sang along, Isabelle sighed and said to herself "better a good attitude than a bad habit" she placed her head on her hand then laughed, who even cares? They both laughed- singing along.

As Isabelle watched Audrey walk home through the window, surprised at how fast the day had gone, even though she would now have another 3 hours on her own now. She stared at the Wall, would it hurt to leave now?, she then turned to the window, listening to the pattering on the metal roof over her head, it had started to rain- torrentially. She grabbed her rain jacket and bag, she was going to leave. Audrey wouldn't mind.

Isabelle was walking- her vision blurred, when a hand was placed on her shoulder, she jumped "Aaah!" She fell, laughing, still not knowing who it was but they were laughing as well. They helped her up when she finally got a better look at them, _ugh._ It was K.K Slider, _ovecourse_ it was. She stared before looking away, she didn't know what to do, she was cover in mud but. so was he. He finally spoke, music to her ears "hey, IssaBee, i've been meaning to speak to you," she still refused to look him in the eyes, "why couldn't you tell me face-to-face?" He then smiled, "I couldn't, it was going to me too difficult," she then turned her face, he was staring at her, the thunder echoing in the background, a lightning bolt flashing the same way a camera did, K.K then spoke "I think I'm in love with you, Isabelle" she stared "I'm glad you figured that out, just before mating season. How convenient," His face dropped "you know I wouldn't do that, IssaBee" She then nodded "Do i?, I have just missed you, I guess, sorry" This made them both smile as K.K made his face closer to Isabelle's, she then looked away, she wasn't ready to get hurt again, but then he spoke words that she certainly wanted to hear, "Perhaps, I could, take you with me. Next time" Their faces were both getting closer, "I would like that," she whispered, The Singer then wrapped a muddy arm around Isabelle's waist, she wasn't as scared as last time, they both generally liked each other, but was this just desire? It was near mating season, days off it. She definitely wasn't ready for a relationship like that. She tried pulling away, it was no use, A flash struck and it was not lightning this time, they both stopped, he stared then whispered "I'm so sorry" then another flashed. Isabelle smirked, then whispered also "I guess we should give them what they want?" She had never heard herself speak like this. His mouth pushed against her's as multiple flashes hit them, majority of them from these unknown people, probably just doing their jobs, K.K then grabbed her hand, "My Place? No funny business, just Ice cream and P.Js" Isabelle laughed before he whisked her away.

His house was very big, Isabelle wondered if he ever got lonely with a house this size, or lost. He then chuckled "Welcome to Casà dé Slider" his accent was funny, He showed her inside, Isabelle recieved a pair of pyjamas that were obviously too big for her but very comfortable, K.K burst out laughing when he saw her in them, she laughed too. He lead the way to his personal icecream parlor, Isabelle gasped "woah!" He shrugged, as they sat down on the nearest sofa, K.K spoke "so, IssaBee, does this mean, if i am taking you on tour, next season as, well my Girlfriend, would you? Well, I mean, Are you my Girlfriend?" Isabelle went red "i think so, I certainly wouldn't mind the title, but my job. How would i be able to do both" K.K closed his mouth "most tours only last- say, two months? My brother-in-law's niece could fill in for you" Isabelle then clapped her hands "oh thank you!" She then paused "say?" K.K nodded "is your birthname _really_ K.K" the dog laughed "Nah! Its Kristopher Keith, or just Chris" Isabelle went red "ah, I think you've told me this before, sorry!" Then K.K laughed, putting an arm around her shoulder "thats ok! People forget things IssaBee!" She smiled, swallowing a spoonful of rockyroad icecream. He then held a mobile phone infront of them, "smile!" Isabelle panicked, she was never comfortable with pictures of herself online, she put her mask on then Smiled, laying her head on his shoulder, "what a beauty! Hey theres me too!" Isabelle laughed, she did really like this guy, he then turned to her, "so IssaBee, tell me about you," was _he_ ready to find out the person Isabelle really was?

 **Ok!! Imma leave this chapter here! Please review and tell me what you think! Bye for now!!**


	11. A pair of pyjamas

**Welcome back! This is an important chapter, i guess xD i dont much to say right now xD so enjoy!!**

he then turned to her, "so IssaBee, tell me about you," was he ready to find out the person Isabelle really was? Was she ready to tell him? She sighed then laughed, putting on her mask "well, I'm not that interesting," this made K.K laugh too, he giggled "ha! Lies, I never thought of you as the pinochio type, Issy," this made her think, she did have a plastic shell like the puppet, and her brother by the looks of it. She laughed, awkwardly "ehh, you got me!" they were both laughing until K.K spoke "Ok, well, do tell!" She shuffled, then swallowed a large chunk of biscuit from a strange flavoured icecream, leaving the room in an awkward silence, the clock was ticking. This was painful, she finally spoke "well, i guess you could say there are things to me that, dont meet the eye" the singing dog nodded, the way a robot did, the room was still, _tick tick_ went the clock before Isabelle stared to speak again "well, when i was a child i- uhm, it sorta shaped me into the person i am today. I was shy, I didn't start speaking until i was 3. When i did learn to speak, I barely spoke anyways. I felt so alienated from everyone around me. I just didn't understand why, and everyone else had parties and I guess, it was the exclusion that hurt, i never got a chance." She stopped for air, she could see the sympathetic look on her partners face "dont worry, i guess it has a good ending- well i mean, i'm here with you. And i love you, alot." K.K smiled before speaking "Thats all I really wanted as a puppy too, acceptance. It's all anyone wants, my mom died having me and my dad had his other pups to tend to, from his _other_ wives, it sucked. I was the runt. He regrets it now, that i have made a name for myself. Please finish your story IssaBee" she smiled, before speaking again "well, ovecourse, my _very_ talented brother, was one of the popular children, seeing him go to birthday parties and Christmas parties and stupid costume parties, while I- i sat, watching. Not one other kid decided to give me a chance, the chance Digby seemed to have been given, easily. It hurt my mother too, she told me to play and time after time, watched me come home, sad and rejected. It hurt her, she didn't know how to take the pain away, and well ovecourse my dad said I wasn't trying hard enough but i guess my best was never enough, all throughout school I would go, try to learn then at break eat in the bathroom. Isolating myself, it was far too late for me to try and make friends, during highschool this happened aswell. It effected my grades, it was the reason i dropped out college. The reason i'm in this secretary's position because my dad wanted rid of me, so did my mom by this point, i was a burden. A burden to all, but now i'm here, I guess you are the only person to ever give me a chance. Thanks, without you, even if it was a shaky start- without your affection, i guess I would just be that little rejected puppy i came crying home as," she finished. There was a silence, her words were only sinking in to his skin, he spoke- shaking "wow, you're strong, i can only admire that," she then shook her head "I don't like dwelling on the past. Life is for living, am i right?" He grabbed her hand "yes, IssaBee. Please come with me" he was pulling her towards the front door, they were running out into the thunder storm, in pyjamas. K.K was laughing amd Isabelle was trying not to slip on the mud. He was leading her down to the beach. Down the slippy slope that was splattered with mud, that was once sand, they were running near the docks, the salt on their lips from the cold wind, K.K jumped in the water "come on!" He shouted, Isabelle could never swim, she was hesitant before speaking "by Living I didn't mean nearly dying!" It was too late, he pulled her into the water "Digby, No!" She shouted, it was obviously an accident, but it reminded her of all the stupid things she did as a puppy with her little brother, before he made friends of his own, this made K.K laugh more "I'm not your brother, Issy!" He was dragging her further away from the shore, "K.K! I can't- swim!!" She gasped for air, but he didn't listen, he was laughing, "please follow," he pulled her under water, pressing his mouth against hers, her tense posture loosened, slowly, she opened her eyes to see him, but he wasn't even in the water anymore, he was on land, he pulled Isabelle onto the grass as she was gasping for air, she shouted, "K.K!" he laughed "you should've seen your face Issy!" He grabbed her hand "come!" She had never seen this place before, it was like the Island but alot more big, it had a pool and multiple rooms- it was fair enough so say that K.K was a millionaire. He smiled, "well, do you wanna just, chill?" She nodded, she was too amazed to speak, things were moving quite fast, he led her upstairs to one of the bigger rooms, it had a digital clock on the wall, it was 4:50am, she was to go to work in an hour, she already knew that wouldn't happen. K.K took his pyjama shirt off, water dripping from the fur on his chest. He smiled "I'm sure i have a change of clothes that would fit?" Looking up and down, as the clothes Isabelle were wearing were hanging on her. She laughed, so did he, Isabelle fell back so they would both be lying on the large bed "y'know" Isabelle spoke, The dog looked at her, in acknowledgment "how do you cope, with such a busy life?" He sighed "it's difficult, but i love it, it's my dream, everday. No rules, it's amazing, say, what are your dreams? Ambitions," Isabelle had none, she just wanted to make her family proud, but she failed. For now just getting through each day was enough. She spoke, quietly "to live, be healthy. That's enough," K.K smoothly replied in hipster talk, a language Isabelle vaguely understood, "I dig that, i mean, tours, they get crazy, sometimes its nice to just breathe. Say, do you ever regret the night we met?" She sighed "sometimes, only from my privacy point of view- I didn't think anyone would know," K.K smiled "I'm sorry for what i said that night, I shouldn't have. I was tryna act _cool_ " Isabelle laughed, "When you were on tour, did you, have something going on with someone else, did you ever think about me? Sounds dumb, sorry" K.K shuffled "honestly, i did. I hooked up with this random girl and the next day i _super_ regretted it. I felt stupid, i just wanted. You, sounds strange but since our night, i knew that me and you had something," she sighed, looking around the room "hey, can i change into something, dry?" K.K laughed "Nah ima make you stay all cold," they laughed before he spoke "down the hall," Isabelle walked out the room and into the next one, with a perfect marble floor and fine fabrics hung on each curtain pole, bedsheets looked untouched. It must get lonely with no one to share this large house with, it could easily be mistaken for a palace, she sighed to herself, why did she say she _loved_ him earlier, she barely knew him, she sort of wanted to leave, she was not used to spending any more than an hour with someone, this was usually when something went wrong and the person Isabelle would have been hanging around got bored of her, she found a pair of small feminine pyjamas, the shirt had a silk collar with cotton sleeves and a soft front, she put it own, the pom pom from the foot of the trouser, she walked back into the room, and lay on the bed, she couldn't remember much else of the night from exhaustion, but she woke up in K.K's arms, , she shuffled, trying not to wake him, she looked around to see clothes on the ground, some of hers. This wasn't good. She still had her underwear on, she was confused. she had to leave but didn't know how.

 **Ok this chapter was quite boring but it had a few important things in it that pieces the story together so yeh, please review!! Thank you**


End file.
